


Sam & Jack - Desert rose(Jack's dream)

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	Sam & Jack - Desert rose(Jack's dream)

[Sam & Jack-Desert rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJsafK9PTE8)

[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
